Danny Fenton
Daniel "Danny" Fenton, also known by his alias Danny Phantom, is a fourteen year old boy who is half-human/half-ghost that protects the citizens of Amity Park from dangerous ghosts. He is also the sixth member of the Mystery Kids to have powers alongside Raz, Lili, Lydia, Courtney, and Norman and the second oldest next to Wirt. Living with ghost-obsessed parents since birth, Danny had to put up with his parents' "unique" personalities, which often traumatized him. That is until one day, while exploring his parents' laboratory, Danny accidentally activated the newly-built Fenton Ghost Portal, causing his molecular structure to become infused with ectoplasm. Danny became half-human and half-ghost and gained ghostly superpowers. Appearance Danny Fenton has black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with a thin red collar and red cuffs, with a red circle in the middle, light blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. When he transforms into Danny Phantom, his hair becomes snow white, his eyes become glowing green, and his skin changes from light to tanned. He also wears a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and gloves. Personality At first, Danny was an average teenager, awkward and nervous but friendly. Like most teenagers, he had crushes on girls, desires to be popular, a dislike of bullies, and embarrassment about his parents. Unlike most teenagers, however, he had ghost powers. He was afraid of anyone discovering his secret, and longed to be normal and unnoticed by anyone. Danny is kind, easy-going, and helpful. He likes using his ghost powers for good, but, being a teenage boy, he is not above using his powers to get revenge on bullies. He loves making puns and exchanging witty banter during his fights, and while there's moments when he under-appreciates his friends, he is thankful to have them. Powers and Abilities Danny possesses a variety of superhuman powers and abilities due to his unique physiology. *'Superhuman Strength:' Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body, so he can lift heavy objects with ease. In ghost form, he is strong enough to rip through reinforced titanium and can easily lift and throw hordes of enemy ghosts. *'Superhuman Durability:' While human, Danny can withstand many hits and blows that would cause injury to any normal teenager. In his ghost form, his body is incredibly resistant to damage, and he has demonstrated a high threshold for pain. *'Transformation:' Danny can transform between human and ghost at will. This manifests as white rings extending from Danny's waist, then sweeping across his body. nce transformed, he can use all his ghost powers. He can switch back to human form at will, and can still access some of his powers like weak ghost rays and intangibility in human form. *'Intangibility:' Danny can turn his body intangible to pass through walls or other solid matter. He can turn just a portion of his body intangible as well, and he can also turn other people or objects intangible when in contact with them. *'Invisibility:' Danny can make his body invisible to both humans and ghosts. *'Flight:' Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body, so he can fly through air and space at considerable speeds and heights, and walk on vertical surfaces. While flying, his legs often become a ghostly tail. *'Ectoplasmic Energy Manipulation:' Danny is able to manipulate ectoplasmic energy, which is basically the energy and essence of which a ghost is made of. It is the energy source of all ghost powers. He uses this energy in a wide variety of forms. Ghost beams are a basic form of it, though he can also use it to make fire, ice, electricity, or solid energy. **'Ghost Ray:' Danny can fire green blasts of ecto-energy from his hands or fingertips. These blasts often explode on contact and are powerful enough to melt steel. **'Energy Strike:' Danny can channel ecto-energy through his fists to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. **'Ecto-Energy Constructions:' Danny can create constructs made out of solid ecto-energy in a variety of forms, including concentrated ecto-energy balls, waves, and explosive discs and rings. *'Ghostly Wail:' Danny can generate an extremely powerful sonic blast of pure ecto-energy that can destroy buildings and cause severe damage to both humans and ghosts. The ghostly wail is Danny's most powerful ability, but it drains his energy extremely quickly, often forcing him to revert to his powerless human form after just one use. While he is capable of defeating almost any foe with this power, he only uses it as a last resort. *'Overshadowing:' Danny can possess the mind and body of a person, ghost, or animal, allowing him to completely control his or her actions. While overshadowing, Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and ghost rays. *'Ghost Sense:' When Danny is near other ghosts, a cold blue mist comes out from his mouth and a chill goes down his spine. *'Spectral Body Manipulation:' Danny can bend, twist, split, and otherwise contort his ghost body beyond the limits of normal human physiology. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Ghost Category:Danny Phantom